Lenyap Usia
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Hyunbin benci ulang tahun, lebih tepatnya ulang tahunnya. {AU; poetry fic; brothership!Hyunbin&Yanjie} {1st ff on 304th Study Room's fandom}


304th study room (webtoon) by felicia huang

(no profit gained from this ff)

cast: hyunbin and yanjie

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

Hyunbin benci ulang tahun, lebih tepatnya ulang tahunnya. Dimulai sejak kemarin. Tepat pada tanggal 8 Januari, begitu yang tercetak pada kalender di dinding—dinding yang bergema dan berseru, menyadarkan Hyunbin dari mimpi buruk.

Mimpi buruk yang mana? Entah! Terlalu banyak hal buruk yang datang dalam semalam. Sebenarnya tidak akan menjadi buruk jika semuanya berjalan lancar. Tapi Tuhan seenak jidat membolak-balikkan takdir. Entah takdir yang mana, Hyunbin pun tak tahu.

Yang pasti takdirnya terlalu cepat datang. Begitupun takdir Yanjie. Datang dalam semalam, sendiri namun membawa rasa yang terlalu banyak; sedih, kesal, marah, sedih lagi. Penyesalan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu hati yang sudah hancur.

Cuplikannya terlalu; terlalu berulang-ulang dimainkan dalam kepala, terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan padahal hanya ditonton dalam semalam. Padahal yang ditonton film horor. Bukan hantu tapi arwah hilang; dibawa malaikat yang sedang tertawa, menertawakan Hyunbin yang masih melotot tak percaya. Neraka sudah dipindahkan ke bumi.

Kata Yanjie, dia ingin membeli kue yang super duper manis tak dapat berkata-kata kita dibikinnya. Atapnya banyak; ada buahnya, ada krimnya, dan ada racunnya. Iya, racun yang dihadiahkan Yanjie untuk Hyunbin, sang kakak tercinta. Racunnya warna merah, mengelilingi tubuh Yanjie yang tertidur di aspal meskipun mulus tentu tak nyaman bagai bulu angsa. Kuenya ada—sudah penyok kotaknya dan hancur isinya. Lebih hancur hati Hyunbin.

Bukan kue saja yang penyok, hadiah pun juga. Hadiah apa? Entah! Tak sempat sampai ke tangan sudah hancur tak bersisa dengan kotak dan pita yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi rupanya. Hancur porak-poranda bagai diterjang gempa, tsunami, angin badai, dan longsor. Longsornya dari racun warna merah, terciprat di sana.

Siang jadi malam, malam jadi siang. Hyunbin bangun lalu tidur lagi lalu bangun lagi. Tak ada yang berubah; hanya airmata yang menjadi kering, hanya teriakan yang menjadi isakan. Tak ada yang kembali. Ada, cuplikan-cuplikan dari film horor berbaur dengan kenangan-kenangan tentang Yanjie dari masa ke masa. Lalu, kembali lagi ke cuplikan horor.

Sial! Hancur hati Hyunbin sampai ke tulang-belulang. Menusuk jantung sangat dalam menggunakan belati. Jika saja Yanjie tak pergi membeli madu yang nyatanya racun malam itu. Jika saja mereka tak merayakan ulang tahun Hyunbin malam itu. Jika saja Hyunbin tak pernah dilahirkan... Buruk oh sungguh buruk mimpi buruk yang bukan mimpi. Terkutuk!

 _Kau lenyap,_

 _Bersama dinginnya bulan kala itu,_

 _Bersama angin yang mengejek gendang telingaku,_

 _Bersama wangi bunga yang tak tercium oleh lubang hidungku._

.x.

 _Kau pergi,_

 _Ucapmu ingin membeli cinta,_

 _Nyatanya racun yang kau hadiahkan._

 _Racun yang menggerogoti kedua mataku._

.x.

 _Hilang penglihatanku dimakan mimpi._

 _Mimpi buruk yang menghantui alam sadarku._

 _Bangun lalu tidur lalu bangun lagi._

 _Tak ke mana-mana, diam dalam kepalaku._

 _Yang penuh refleksi dirimu sedang digerogoti waktu._

.x.

 _Lenyap usiamu dimakan malam, aku pun._

 _Digerogoti badan kita oleh kutu._

 _Kutu yang mana?_

 _Kutukan Tuhan yang meledak-ledak._

 _Hancur hati dan jantung._

.x.

 _Lenyap sudah akalku,_

 _Dibawa angin berdarah-darah,_

 _Dibawa airmata jatuh ke laut,_

 _Dibawa karang ditampar ombak mengamuk._

.x.

 _Lenyap sudah usiaku,_

 _Dibawa isi kepala digerogoti mimpi,_

 _Dibawa alam sadar ke jalan buntu,_

 _Tidur lalu bangun lalu tidur lagi._

 _Jam menunjukkan angka 13 kala itu._

Jadi, pergi Hyunbin agar mimpi tak menghantui. Diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi… Lebih kencang! Kacau; kaki tak beralas, baju tak rapi, airmata mengering masih ada. Digelitik kedua kaki Hyunbin dengan air yang sangat dingin. Tak sedingin malam itu.

Yanjie suka datang ke sini. Apalagi bersama Hyunbin. Berlari-lari lalu saling melempar air. Lalu berbaring sembarangan memandang langit sambil disejukkan oleh angin.

"Gege, _terimakasih karena telah lahir ke dunia ini_ ," _ucap Yanjie sambil tersenyum ke arah langit._

Kalau dulu, Hyunbin pasti senang sekali setiap mendengar kalimat itu. Senang karena ada yang bersyukur atas dirinya. Tapi sekarang terdengar bagaikan kutukan dan kesialan. Yang seperti itu baiknya disumpahi kata-kata kotor.

Air dingin menyadarkan lagi. Hyunbin berbaring sembarangan menatap langit. Langit mendung tanpa bercak-bercak bintang. Yang terngiang hanya bercak-bercak racun yang berserak tak beraturan.

Dipandang tak berkedip langit yang terlihat semakin jauh, jauh, jauh, lalu buram. Dada menyempit, sesak! Oksigen hilang ditelan air. Air yang terasa asin bagai airmata yang keluar dari lensa Hyunbin lalu tercampur bersama air yang menelan Hyunbin. Rakus sekali air itu! Menelan oksigen lalu menelan Hyunbin, siapa yang peduli?

Lumpuh lima indera milik Hyunbin, dibekukan air yang sudah selesai menelan. Jantung sudah hancur, tubuh pun ikut hancur. Hilang tubuh Hyunbin setelah lima hari berlalu sejak malam itu. Lenyap bersama Yanjie… Lenyap bersama usianya… Lenyap sudah! Tepat pada tanggal 13 Januari, begitu yang tercetak pada kalender di dinding.

 **FIN**

 _p.s: it's January 8! happiest burfday the most gorgeous gege that shared same bday wimme, Hyunbin! happy bday to us, Hyunbin-baby! i send you all my love and all my best wishes. stay in crime wif laogong, 'kay? lol! anw, it's my 1st ff on this fandom. hope you like! n.n Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
